


One step at a time

by Lunaverse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, Cute Yachi Hitoka, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Polyamory, Shimizu Kiyoko is a goddess, THERE IS A TAG FOR THAT?, not literally she's just awesome, of course there is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaverse/pseuds/Lunaverse
Summary: Maybe forming a frendship with your (cute) teammate over your shared crush isn't such a good idea.Or is it?[Or: Yachi and Tanaka bond over their hopless crushes on Kiyoko and things spiral from there.]CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN!
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	One step at a time

**Author's Note:**

> Tanaka Ryuunosuke loves Shimizu Kiyoko, that's just a fact. Anyone who has talked to him for longer than 5 minutes knows it. And he makes sure that no other guys unworthy of her attention ever try to bother her. 
> 
> At this point, he can tell when someone likes Kiyoko. He's got a sixth sense for it. And when he looks at Yachi Hitoka, there's alarm bells going off in his head.

Tanaka Ryuunosuke is in love with Shimizu Kiyoko, that is just a fact. Anyone who has known him for longer than 5 minutes knows about it. Some people he's never even talked to probably know about it. He might as well introduce himself as "Tanaka Ryuunosuke, 17 years old, volleyball player, 2nd-year high school student, and in love with Shimizu Kiyoko."

He's never bothered to hide his feelings, or be anything but open about his devotion. The very first time they met, when she entered the gym looking like a goddess who had ascended from heaven to bless the simple mortals with her presence, he'd asked her to marry him. And if she'd said yes, he would've married her right there!

Well, not right there, obviously. Kiyoko deserved a proper wedding. In a castle, with live music, great food, and a beautiful dress. (Although Kiyoko would look breathtaking in everything!) But he would have started to plan the wedding right away!

Not that it mattered, because Kiyoko said no. Which makes sense, a girl as beautiful as Kiyoko wouldn't just accept a proposal from a stranger! It did nothing to stifle his feelings for her.

Being in love with Kiyoko is incredible. It doesn't matter that she always turned him down. Just talking to her while she ignores him is wonderful. A simple "no" could make his day.

The only downside to loving Kiyoko is that almost _everyone_ is in love with Kiyoko. He sees the way everyone's eyes follow her every time she steps into a room, the way the guys from other teams look at her at tournaments.

Like that blonde punk from Johzenji. If it weren't for their manager, Ryuunosuke would have torn him apart with his bare hands for daring to bother Kiyoko!

Not everyone is as bad as him, of course. The other guys from the karasuno volleyball club are in the clear because Ryuunosuke knows they're decent people who would never try to hurt Kiyoko. Noya and Tora from Nekoma are even helping him in his mission to protect Kiyoko from other guys.

In these last two years, Ryuunosuke has become very very good at noticing who is interested in Kiyoko. Partly because he's trying to keep the unworthy ones away from her, but it's also simply because he's spent endless days admiring and looking at her. And once you do anything long enough, you get a sense for it. Like how, after years of playing volleyball, he can read an attack in the air, can predict where the ball will land before it even touches his hand. He doesn't need to wait until they approach her to notice when someone likes Kiyoko, he just knows.

Which means that, as soon as Yachi Hitoka joins the team as their new manager, he knows exactly what the way she looks at Kiyoko means.

It would be stupid to think that Kiyoko's influence was limited to guys. And while Ryuunosuke isn't exactly good at talking to girls, he knows what most think of her. Some are jealous, or think she's intimidating. But most admire her, want to be like her, or just be her friend.

Yachi is different.

She unconsciously drifts towards Kiyoko, whether in practice or not. She clings to her whenever she's feeling anxious (which is a lot). She blushes and stumbles over her own words when Kiyoko talks to her, and yet she never looks more self-assured or confident than with Kiyoko by her side. Like simply being around her is enough to make her feel safe. Ryuunosuke can relate.

So. Yachi Hitoka is in love with Shimizu Kiyoko, that is a fact.

Ryuunosuke knows he's not the smartest person, but he's not a complete airhead. He's aware that, according to most people, girls like Yachi shouldn't feel the same way about girls like Kiyoko as guys like him do.

So he doesn't say anything. He just observes, as Yachi slowly grows more comfortable with the rest of the team but still refuses to leave Kiyoko's side. As she continues to look at her with stars in her eyes. It doesn't bother him as much as it does with other guys. Yachi's a cute girl, and nice. And whenever she's around Kiyoko talks and smiles more, so it's good for him too.

Besides, he has other things to focus on. Interhigh is coming up, and the entire team is dead set on making nationals this time. They're going to defeat Seijoh, and then Shiratorizawa, and then _everyone else!_

And then suddenly it's over. Months of training, a week in Tokyo, tears of joy and tears of sadness, and then it's just _over._

This team, these 14 people he'd done it all with. It's the last time they'll ever be like this. The third years are quitting the team to focus on exams, and by March they'll be gone and replaced with new first years.

The whole team holds a goodbye party. It's really just a meal after practice on the costs of Ukai-san, but it's important to them. One last time with all of them together, the team that brought Karasuno to nationals, taught the fallen crows how to fly again.

Ryuunosuke holds back tears the whole time. He's gonna miss them so goddamn much. Kiyoko especially, of course, his heart breaks at the thought of not seeing her every day anymore. But he's gonna miss Daichi too, his captain, the foundation of their team. And Suga, who is cool and funny and always helps Ryuunosuke with his wild (and probably stupid) plans. And he's especially not ready for Asahi to go, leaving behind a large ace-shaped hole that Ryuunosuke isn't sure he can fill. But he's gonna give it his damn best.

And that's when he notices it again.

He's always been aware of Yachi's feelings, in the back his mind. But he'd paid it no attention the past months. Now, though, it comes crashing to the forefront of his mind.

Yachi's crying. Which is normal, because everyone's crying. But there's something else in her eyes. A deeper sorrow than anyone in the club is feeling. Regret and wistfulness open on her face as she stares at Kiyoko.

And that's when Ryuunosuke realizes Yachi never got to confess.

Tanaka Ryuunosuke loves Shimizu Kiyoko. Anyone who has known him for longer than 5 minutes knows about it. He proclaims his love for her almost daily. And why wouldn't he? Kiyoko is amazing, of course he loves her! He wouldn't know how he'd feel if he had to bottle all of his feelings up, never got to share them with anyone. Probably awful.

He's also a good senpai who cares deeply for his kouhai's feelings.

Yachi Hitoka loves Shimizu Kiyoko too, Ryuunosuke knows this. She's also never told anyone.

So he makes up his mind. Next practice, he's gonna talk to Yachi.

.  
.  
.

It's the first practice without the 3rd years and everything feels weird. Ennoshita's still getting used to being captain, they no longer have two setters to do proper practice matches with, and Kageyama and Kinoshita have barely practiced together before.

Hitoka is tired. Being the club's only manager is hard. She got so used to always having Kiyoko beside her whenever she needed someone. She loves her team, but they're all so intense. And now her rock in the sea is gone.

But more than anything, she just misses her. Volleyball was what connected them and now they don't have any reasons to talk to each other anymore. A cold reminder that Kiyoko will always be impossibly out of reach for her. Miles and miles ahead, running at a pace Hitoka will never be able to keep up with.

She changes in the girls' clubroom alone and feels horrible empty.

"Yachi-san?" She's shaken out of her thoughts abruptly.

"Yes, Tanaka-san?"

"I gotta talk to you for a second, you got time?"

"Oh, uhm, sure. Just let me-" she fiddles with the keys and hurries back inside the gym, where Hinata and Kageyama are still practicing. They'll probably be here for at least another hour, if not more. Normally, she'd stay back to help them but she's so worn out today, she just wants to go home.

"Hinata-kun! Kageyama-kun! You guys can lock up, right?"

Hinata looks up and beams at her. "Sure thing, Yachi-san! Count on us!" Kageyama just gives her a curt nod, before focusing back in the ball in his hands, twirling it around, thinking about his next toss.

 _How do those two never lose their energy?_ One day as the sole manager and the exhaustion clings to her bones, but the freak duo looks like they could go for another 10 rounds with ease.

"Oi, you two! You better go home on time! Just because Daichi-san isn't here to beat you up doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want!"

She flinches at the loud voice behind her. Oh, right. Tanaka wants to talk to her. She leaves the keys in the gym and closes the door.

The sun has gone down already, and It's cold. Her breath forms small clouds that quickly dissolve into the night, Tanaka's got his hand shoved deep in the pockets of his coat and even in the semi-darkness, Hitoka can see his nose is red.

"So, um. What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Ah, right." He chuckles and reaches back to scratch the back of his neck.

Weird. Is he... embarrassed? Hitoka has never seen Tanaka with anything but unwavering confidence.

"Alright. I'm just gonna say it." He turns to her, the streetlights casting dark shadows on his face. He looks serious, the way she's only ever witnessed him on the court.

"You like Kiyoko-san, don't you?"

And that is when every brain cell in Hitoka's head collectively gives up on any semblance of order or logic and just begins running around in chaos.

Had she been _that_ obvious? She'd already given up on ever telling anyone about her feelings, opting to let them slowly suffocate inside her chest. Oh god, if he knew, who else did? Did the entire team know? _Did Kiyoko know?_

Two firm hands place themselves on her shoulders, and she looks up to see Tanaka looming over her.

"Alright, I can see you freaking out. Don't do that. I'm not mad. You're a good girl, I know you'd never try to hurt Kiyoko-san!"

_What?_

"I figured it out a few months ago and I wasn't gonna say anything, but I thought it'd be nice to have someone to talk to, you know?"

_Huh?_

His hands are still on her shoulders, and she has to crane back her head to look him in the eyes. Has he always been this tall? Being surrounded by giants like Tsukishima and Azumane had made him seem average in comparison.

"So... no one else knows?"

"Eh? No, I don't think so. What, did you think I was gonna tell people?" He lets her go, straightens his back and points at himself.

"I'm a responsible Senpai! I would never out my kouhai!" He proclaims, sounding almost offended.

"R-right"

Tanaka nods, satisfied, and digs his hand back into his pockets.

"Come on, Yachi-san, you look hungry. Let's get something to eat on the way!" And before she can say anything he's already walking ahead of her, towards Shimada mart. As if to support the statement, her stomach growls, and she quickly follows.

Come to think of it, she hasn't eaten since lunch.

Tanaka insists on paying for the both of them, and as they step back outside into the night, he offers her the matcha flavored manju from the pack.

"Uhm, Tanaka-san?" She asks, one hand holding the sweet bread and another closed around a small can of muchiga.

He looks back at her, arms full of

"What's wrong, Yachi-san? Do you want another flavor? There's still two chocolate ones, you're probably someone who likes sweet things so I left-"

"No! Ah, that's not it. I-i wanted to, well, ask..." she trails off

"I couldn't hear that," Tanaka laughs softly and slings his arm that isn't holding the snacks around her shoulders. " It's fine Yachi-san. This is between us, I ain't telling anybody else."

She feels her face become even redder. Hopefully he just thinks it's because of the cold.

"I just, uhm, h-how did you find out? About me and Kiyoko or, well, I mean... my... feelings."

_God, Hitoka, could you be any more awkward?_

"Oh, that! I can always tell when people like Kiyoko. Got a sixth-sense. A _Kiyoko-sense_ if you will."

_Huh?_

"I... I don't get it."

"Okay, it's actually not that awesome" he snorts. "I just spend a lot of time looking at Kiyoko and trying to protect her from annoying guys, and after I while I just _knew_ if someone liked her. And it was really obvious with you. For me at least!" He quickly adds, because Hitoka's face had lost all its color.

"I don't think anyone else knows. Even Noya. It's just the way you look at her."

Does she look at Kiyoko differently?

"Like what?"

"Like she makes you feel safe, I think."

_Oh..._

"Yeah, I guess she does"

"Right? She's so amazing" he sighs dreamily. "Also, you looked really sad yesterday at the goodbye party. And I thought. "Hey, how bad would I feel if I couldn't talk to anyone about how much I love Kiyoko?" And the answer was really, really bad. And I didn't want you to feel like that, so" He shrugs. Like it´s nothing.

She couldn't answer. What did you even say to that? She props the manju in her mouth, chewing on the sweet paste.

"Oi, you don't gotta tell me anything" he's grinning again. "But if you wanna, I'm here. I love talking about Kiyoko!"

"I know" Yachi smiled, and swallowed the last of her Manju. "You told me you'd let her rob you when I joined the team."

That earned her a laugh from Tanaka.

"Of course! And I meant if. She could tell me to walk to the other end of Japan and I would!" He says it proudly, with a grin on his face, but there is no trace of dishonesty in his eyes

Of course there isn't, saying stuff like that is normal for Tanaka.

Saying stuff like that is utterly abnormal for Hitoka. She's not supposed to feel this way, let alone talk about it.

But...

"Oh, I go left here!"

And reality comes crashing down again. They don't live near each other. Hitoka needs to go straight, to the bus stop. Tanaka doesn't.

"Uhm, right..." Great, now it's awkward again. Maybe it's better that way, it was about time she let her hopeless crush on Kiyoko go, no need to open up about it to anyone. Lock it up, throw away the key, and bury it-

"Hey, Yachi-san!" Tanaka's already walking away, looking back at her over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Whatever you wanted to say, we'll talk tomorrow, alright?"

_Huh?_

Truthfully, Hitoka doesn't really know Tanaka that well They never talked outside of practice before today. Outside of volleyball, they have nothing in common.

Except Shimizu Kiyoko, apparently.

So she makes a decision. He's further away now, so she has to cup her hands and yell through them to be heard.

"Alright!"

It's just one word, echoing in the empty streets. But Tanaka flashes her a smile and a thumbs up. And it feels... good.

The night is cold, staining her cheeks red and numbing her fingers where they're still wrapped around her drink. But Hitoka feels strangely warm inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Welcome to my new ot3 obession: Tanakiyoyachi! I have no idea how long this AU will become, because i am addicted to slowburn and pining so i LOVE to drag things out. I'm also not entirely satisfied with how i wrote this yet and i might edit it later on, so keep an eye on it! I'll try to update as much as i can.
> 
> Find me here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lgbtloonaverse)


End file.
